Batteries are electrochemical cells that convert stored chemical energy into electrical energy. Batteries have been desirable sources of electrical energy due to the fact that they can deliver energy without the mobility restrictions provided by a corded connection to mains power systems. Two main types of batteries include primary (or disposable) batteries and secondary (or rechargeable) batteries. Primary batteries are generally able to produce current immediately after they are assembled. However, primary batteries are intended to be discarded after their charge is depleted since the chemical reactions utilized therein are generally not reversible. Secondary batteries must generally be charged before use. However, after charge depletion they can be recharged since the chemical reactions utilized therein are reversible.
As different types of batteries have been developed and improved over the years, research has continued to focus on improving energy density, durability and safety, while decreasing cost. Reduction or elimination of memory effect, a phenomenon whereby batteries gradually lose their maximum energy capacity if they are repeatedly recharged after being only partially discharged, has also been a focus of many past research efforts.
One of the top performing rechargeable batteries that has evolved from the efforts described above has been the lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery. The Li-ion battery generally provides a relatively high energy density, no memory effect, and relatively low charge loss when not in use. Due to its performance capabilities, Li-ion batteries have been preferred for many applications including the provision of power to satellites and other payloads that are to be used in space missions. The relatively high energy density provided by Li-ion batteries means that space bound satellites or payloads may be effectively powered with less weight. However, the relatively high cost of Li-ion batteries may significantly add to the cost of such batteries when they are used in space applications.